


Luciérnagas

by andely19



Category: Barbarena, Juliantina - Fandom, la luciernaga
Genre: Depression, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, movies - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andely19/pseuds/andely19
Summary: Novela basada en la película La Luciérnaga (2015) de Ana María Hermida, mezclado con las actrices y fandom Barbarena.
Relationships: Barbarena - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

¿Qué sucede cuando conoces a una persona especial justo cuando otra sale de tu vida para siempre? Ese momento cuando estás en una depresión y la luz aparece llegar poco a poco que no te abandona ni te deja morir por la muerte de un ser amado.

Lo vivía Barbará un primero de Septiembre mirando fijamente el teléfono de su departamento en Buenos Aires, Argentina. La noticia de que su hermano había fallecido le había traspasado el pecho que no podía moverse, sus piernas tambaleaban un poco pero no reaccionaban al querer moverlas hacia una dirección… “era todo” “es todo” se repetía, una llamada para cambiar su vida, su rumbo, su camino.

Hace años que no hablaba con su hermano Andrés, se encontraban distanciados por un largo tiempo y algunos conflictos familiares que parecían de poca importancia ahora. Siente como se le cierra la garganta, suspira, y siente un dolor en la cabeza que se expande por todo su cuerpo. 

Se dirige a su habitación a preparar una maleta de equipaje un poco acelerada juntando ropa sin ver lo que realmente esta haciendo, no estaba segura de que haría después, ¿correr al aeropuerto? Tendrá que comprar un boleto antes, ¿no?, se detiene, rompe en llanto y se recarga en la cama mientras se sienta en el piso…llora, pone sus manos en la frente, siente sus lagrimas caer en su rostro y se escucha por todo el departamento su llanto pero se detiene y continua preparando la maleta.

Para Macarena la historia es otra perspectiva pero conectada desde hace años con Bárbara sin saberlo muy bien, todavía tenía su vestido de novia puesto y recostada en la pequeña casa dónde vivía con Andrés en Monterrey. Prefería estar sola pero resultaba un gran problema, el día siguiente es el funeral pero no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, todos los pensamientos y recuerdos de Andrés llegaban a su mente… su voz… ¿olvidaría su voz? ¿su sonrisa?, cerraba los ojos deseando que fuera una pesadilla lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bárbara esta esperando el avión en el aeropuerto cuando recibe una llamada de su esposo Gonzalo, lo olvido totalmente, será tal vez por las pastillas que tomó o por la inquietud de llegar a México de nuevo después de tanto… Gonzalo estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo  
.  
-Bárbara ¿te has ido sin mí? No puedes ir sola  
-.. no es necesario que vengas…alguien tiene que cuidar el piso, y..  
-Yo puedo trabajar desde México al menos un par de días  
-Creo que es mejor no…  
-Ya compré el boleto, vi tu cuenta para que fuera el mismo avión  
-…esta bien- cuelga sin esperar una respuesta, no estaba segura si era buena idea regresar con Gonzalo, solo quería borrar su negatividad, su tristeza aunque era solo el principio de un dolor gigante. Se preguntaba por que nunca había tenido interés de regresar a México, sería porque Gonzalo también es mexicano o porque siempre estaba huyendo de su pasado familiar…. Le daba más razón a lo último.

Macarena no durmió nada, tenía los ojos hinchados y un poco rojos, se metió a bañar con agua muy fría para sentir ánimos o poder despertarse…. No se quería maquillar pero sus dos amigas le ayudaron a cambiarse y peinarse por lo tanto también a maquillarse… era una modelo, no podía verse mal ni en el funeral de su prometido. Es claro que fue algún reportero por una pequeña nota del día ya que Andrés estaba por subir a un cargo empresarial de una industria automotriz algo sobresaliente. Macarena a veces sentía que la trataban como la prometida del señor Guerra y nada más, tal vez ser modelo no se necesita de mucha inteligencia o incluso poco talento… si esa gente supiera.

Fue un día larguísimo para ambas, agotadas del tiempo. Bárbara y Gonzalo se preparaban para llegar por fin a Monterrey.  
-Que flojera de ciudad, no extrañaba nada venir acá  
-Si- escuchando muy apenas lo que decía Gonzalo, solo miraba a otra dirección a que terminara el día o que no fuera obligatorio enfrentar una realidad que no quería, ya estaba oscuro, de madrugada parecía ser.  
Toman un taxi  
-Al hotel  
-No, vamos al funeral  
-Vamos mañana  
-Lo van a cremar, tengo que ir ahorita- dice frustrada Bárbara  
El funeral estaba casi vació, ya sin conocidos y algunos familiares que seguían ahí, se asombran de ver que Bárbara si había llegado a México…. Es decir, regresado después de mucho tiempo, estaban sus padres (ya divorciados), algunos primos, tíos ya grandes… trata de ser cortés pero su alma todavía rebelde no acepta tanto la hipocresía.  
Su madre la abraza muy fuerte mientras llora  
-Se ha ido tu hermano

Bárbara no responde, se dirige a dónde ya esta Andrés sin vida, y algo dentro de ella se rompe…es un dolor intenso, desconsolado, como si se hiciera pequeña en todo ese espacio frío, llora y acaricia el féretro… ¿por qué tan pronto?, Andrés era menor que Bárbara por 4 años, la imagen del niño tierno contrasta con el cuerpo que hay enfrente de ella y no resiste, se aleja.  
No encuentra a Gonzalo para recibir ese apoyo, y abraza a su primo Fernando que era muy unido a Andrés, Gonzalo estaba muy ocupado en unas llamadas con su celular.  
-Debes estar muy cansada- le dice Fernando  
-No, bueno, un poco si  
-¿Ya saben dónde se van a quedar?  
-No, ni cuántos días estaremos… todo es tan repentino  
-Entiendo, justo el día de su boda  
-¿Boda?  
-Sí, se iba a casar con su novia de hace tiempo  
-No sabía… - sintiéndose cada vez peor- ¿ya supieron quienes fueron o cómo va eso?  
-No, ya sabes como es esta ciudad de mierda… trataron de quitarle el coche y se rehusó  
-Andrés- suspirando  
-Prométeme que vas a estar bien, ¿si?  
-Sí, voy a tratar, Gonzalo esta conmigo ahorita  
Lo que no sabía es que él estaría regresando a Buenos Aires lo más pronto posible, sentados en la escaleras le explica la situación.  
-Entiendo  
-Aquí tienes a tu familia- viendo el celular, Bárbara lo trata de abrazar pero él se levanta – estoy muy cansado, debemos irnos ya  
-Mmm dormir nos haría bien  
-Tu papá nos invitó a quedarnos con él  
-Ok- de mala gana aunque hubiera preferido ir a un hotel pero ya habían hecho muchos gastos  
-Oye, ¿has escuchado de la novia?  
-¿Quién?  
-La prometida de tu hermano, Macarena Orozco


	2. El encuentro

-Ni idea- Bárbara empezaba a sentir cansancio emocional y físico  
-Creo que todavía esta por aquí- buscándola con la mirada  
-Gonzalo, ya quiero descansar   
-Sí, vamos

Regresa a la casa dónde había pasado su adolescencia y decide dormir en el cuarto de Andrés que parecía cálido porque a veces pasaba tiempo ahí, todavía de vez en cuando y su papá no quiso quitar sus cosas. Había unos mp3 con música y alguna ropa que le quedaba grande a Bárbara, en lugar de dormir se puso a escuchar el mp3 y había música de Soda Stereo, Caifanes, Fobia, Enanitos Verdes… ya lo extrañaba tanto, no se daba cuenta que ese vació de su distanciamiento se podía recuperar con una llamada, ahora ya no era así. 

Al tiempo se queda dormida hasta que el playlist se termina, y el sol iluminaba la habitación, desorientada se da cuenta que durmió hasta las 5 pm de la hora México, se sentía triste al recordar que estaba en el cuarto de Andrés y toma una chaqueta de cuero que todavía tenía la sensación de su hermano, había varias gorras, clásico del equipo soccer de monterrey Tigres porque ambos asistieron a la escuela de UANL. Esos tiempos dónde todo empezó a ir mal en su relación de hermanos, caminos diferentes, por ello decide una gorra simplemente de color gris para salir a la realidad, por un momento pensó en usar sus zapatos pero eso sería una exageración ya que tampoco le gustaban mucho.

-Amor, espero ya descansaste – Gonzalo  
-Estoy un poco desorientada  
-¿y ahora?- haciendo notar su apariencia con la mano –me imagino que tienes hambre  
-No, no tengo  
La ignora y la dirige al comedor   
-Ya compré los boletos de regreso  
-¿cómo? Yo no me voy a regresar todavía- molesta  
-Tenemos que regresar  
-Tú tienes, YO tengo que resolver el entierro y .. – no podía creer de lo que estaba hablando y un enojo se estaba apoderando de ella  
-Fue en la mañana  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué no me despertaron? – elevando la voz  
-Tranquila, no estaba muy bien y tu papá y yo  
-¿Mi papá? ¿qué te pasa? – estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y se sentía más confundida que nunca, movía los brazos de forma desesperada.

Macarena estaba exhausta, por fin sola abre una botella de vino de los regalos de boda y empieza a tomar, más y más que rompe algunos regalos hasta que no puede mantener equilibrio y cae en el sofá. Su teléfono tenía mensajes y llamadas pérdidas pero le valía poco porque su vida estaba rota, ya nada tenía sentido… nada.

Bárbara después de discutir un buen rato con Gonzalo, él acepta que ella se quede unos días más mientras el ajusta su trabajo de bienes raíces que parece su negocio esta apunto de la quiebra por la pronta crisis económica argentina, por lo que esta muy nervioso. Claro que su padre no estaba ni en la casa y ni estará, ya no podía quedarse más ahí, sin decirles a ambos, despide a Gonzalo y se dirige a la casa de su hermano Andrés.

Ya estaba oscureciendo por el tonto cambio de horario, el día no le rindió nada y estaba cada vez más molesta todo el tiempo. Su madre no le hablaba después del funeral, su padre ausente como siempre y ahora Gonzalo tiene algo más importante que hacer lejos de ella, ¿qué más podía salir peor? Un detalle que no tomaba en cuenta… la prometida de su hermano seguía en la casa.

Toca la puerta, recuerda que Andrés siempre escondía una llave en el mismo lugar para los amigos cercanos… cuenta con la mano y la segunda maseta de la puerta a la calle… en efecto, había una llave. Se lleva la sorpresa de ver a Macarena adormilada.  
-Andrés, ¿eres tú? – su visión era borrosa y todo estaba oscuro  
Bárbara prende la luz y Macarena se cubre los ojos  
-Perdona, - vuelve a apagarla y va junto a ella- no sabía que estabas aquí  
-¿Andrés?  
-¿Por qué no estas con tus papás, hermanos?  
-No soy de aquí – haciendo notar su acento argentino- espera, ¿cómo entraste? ¿quién eres?- confundida y un poco borracha  
-Ya veo – trata de sostenerla pero es algo complicado  
-Esta ropa yo la reconozco- cayendo un poco inconsciente  
-Tranquila, todo esta bien  
Era la primera vez que la veía, no tenía foto de ella, nada, muy apenas podía apreciar su rostro, casi no recordaba ni su nombre y probablemente ni ella misma podía. Nota que se queda con los ojos cerrados y ya no se mueve, se asusta un poco pero solo esta dormida y también es claro que es bonita. Se recuesta a su lado, mientras acaricia su cabello.  
-Tú eras la mujer de mi hermano- siente paz al estar con ella y se relaja ya después de muchos años esta tranquila

Siente un abrazo y se despierta, se da cuenta que es Macarena  
-Creo que sigo soñando  
-no, almenos que yo este soñando también   
-Esta es una situación surreal- abriendo más los ojos  
-Ah, soy la hermana de Andrés- hablando bajito  
-¿por qué susurras?  
-Creo que te puede doler la cabeza   
-Tienes razón – no la suelta   
-Me dio hambre- dice Bárbara que llevaba casi más de un día sin comer, pero era una insinuación para que Macarena la soltara pero no lo hace  
-¿y esta ropa? ¿qué haces aquí?  
-No me podía quedar con mi papá ..y la ropa…. no traje una chaqueta conmigo- se separa y se levanta  
-Es un poco raro  
-¿qué? – enojada voltea a verla –oye yo no ando juzgando a la gente por su decisiones de cómo enfrentar el dolor  
-no me refería a eso- reclinándose y sentándose en el sofá   
-¿entonces?  
-creo que tienes una buena vibra, es similar a la de Andrés…. Y yo debo pedir disculpas por ponerme toda necesitada   
-ah… no pasa nada  
-La cocina es por allá, aunque el refrigerador esta vació  
-¿por?  
Macarena no contesta, estaban planeando irse de luna de miel después de la boda y al recordarlo se pone triste  
-Creo que vi una tienda cerca, no te preocupes, ¿te traigo un café?  
-Sí – tratando se sonreír pero se dibuja una mueca triste

Bárbara sale por unos minutos y Macarena trata de recopilar la información que Andrés tenía una hermana la cual no había visto antes, e incluso no recuerda que la mencionara mucho pero si sobre una que otra fotografía descubierta al poco tiempo de novios, aunque no se animó a preguntarle por ella. No creyó que ella iría al funeral, y ahora estaba en su casa, mas bien, la casa de Andrés … ya no sabía de quién era al final de cuentas.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza ligero pero seguía mareada, no entendió el desastre que había hecho el día anterior y las pruebas seguían ahí a la luz del día.  
-Hay que limpiar y no quiero- ve hacia la puerta, Bárbara no tarda en llegar y pensó en cerrar la puerta y fingir no estar…¿sería muy infantil?, demasiado tarde, ya estaba de vuelta y dentro con dos cafés y pan.  
-Oye, pagué con tu tarjeta, se me olvidó que no traigo dinero mexicano  
-¿Cuándo tomaste mi tarjeta?- que pregunta tan tonta, es obvio que su visión sigue borrosa  
-Estaba en la barra al salir- sin molestarse con la confianza  
Bárbara podía ser cualquier persona en aprovechar entrar a robar, pero la similitud con Andrés es clara.  
-No te vi en el funeral  
-Creo que no coincidimos- le entrega el café  
-Esto sabe pésimo pero almenos esta caliente  
-No quiero ser grosera, ¿qué haces aquí?- repitiendo la pregunta  
-Ya te dije, … creí que no estarías en la casa, lo juro  
-Ah, ¿piensas quedarte?  
-¿hay problema?  
\- No- mintiendo, Macarena quería estar sola y no compartir la casa con una desconocida, Bárbara pensaba la mismo pero toma la decisión de no abandonar lo poco que queda de la vida de Andrés, mantener un recuerdo, entonces ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta que Macarena debió elegir muchos aspectos de la casa porque no veía mucho de la personalidad de su hermano ahí.  
-Sé lo que estas pensando  
-No creo- devolviendo la mirada  
-Estas inspeccionando la casa, ¿verdad?  
-Un poco… ¿cómo estas?  
-¿Cómo estoy?- la imita indignada- puedes verme, ¿no?  
-Oye, esta casa también es de mi hermano y …. Mira, solo déjame pasar unos días aquí  
-Si, comprendo lo que sucede – Macarena con los ojos llorosos .- el baño esta en el pasillo a la izquierda  
Bárbara no entiende  
-Para una ducha… y bueno a darte un pequeño tour- con tono sarcástico  
Si no fuera por Macarena, Bárbara no se molestaría en tomar un baño…tal vez estar con ella sí le haría un bien… para amabas.  
Suena la canción de Aitana – Teléfono (el coro), era el tono del celular de Bárbara… que estúpido tono piensa al quedar en ridículo en frente de Macarena, toda seriedad se ha ido por el borde y para el colmo era Gonzalo, claro era el tono de su esposo.  
-Contesta, debe ser importante  
-Es Gonzalo  
-¿Tu novio?  
-Mi esposo  
-Woo – Macarena algo sorprendida, estaba dispuesta a compartir una casa con alguien que no conoce para nada, pero ¿quién usa esa canción para su esposo?.. ¿es una chica con sentido del humor como Andrés? Su interés y curiosidad se iba haciendo más grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Si habrá más capítulos


End file.
